Nishi
by ErynMorragin
Summary: When Sanzo, Goku, Goyjo, and Hakkai meet someone they new 500 years ago its up to her to explain why heaven is the way it is. Why Homura is doing what he's doing, and to help them remember the past. Hakkai(Tenpou) X Goyjo(Kenren) (X) Ran Sanzo(Konzen) X Goku Three-way Dokugakuji X Yaone X Kougaiji Rated M for trigger warning in Ran's past ad for Yaoi/ 3-way sex. I don't own Saiyuki
1. Chapter 1

((Hi everyone this is a story I've written out before but never uploaded so I thought I'd upload it.

Basically, its what happens when the Sanzo-ikkou meets someone they new 500 years ago, takes place during the Homura arc. More details will be added throughout the story, like why she wasn't there for the rebellion, why she wears limiters, and what her past was like to help show how fucked up heaven is. But basically She's Ran, original supreme leader of the heavily army and puppet just like Nataku. Konzen was her cousin, Kanzeon Bosatsu her aunt and how she met Tenpou, Kenren, and Goku. Gets slightly confusing at times but please stick with the story. Also there is Yaoi, Sanzo (Konzen) X Goku and Hakkai (Tenpou) X Goyjo (Kenren). Also threesome is mentioned between Kenren, Tenpou, and Ran. Later to become Hakkai, Goyjo, and Ran so If you don't like that warning. Some three-way tension between Yaone, Dokugakuji, and Kougaiji. Thank you very much.))

It was cold out. But not just the normal brisk cold that slapped you in the face and woke you as you went about your business, this was a deep bone-chilling cold. One that seeped into your poors and made you want to hide inside. It was a cold that had the Sanzo-ikkou stopping in a town that they had originally just planned on passing through, a could that you could feel was going to turn into a storm. Hakkai had carefully navigated Hakuryuu down the packed street to the only inn the town had. But where they were hoping to have an almost empty inn where they each could have their own room that was not to be the case. As they walked in the door, Hakuryuu changed back and now perched on Hakkai's shoulder they waked in to chaos. Looking around they all seemed to pass a glance to each other, confused as to why a small inn in a small town would be packed.

"Sanzo, I'm hungry." Came the whine that fell from Goku's mouth as they looked for the proprietress. No where to be found Hakkai was about to ring a bell when a woman walked into the room carrying a large sack that obviously came from shopping. Looking up she blinked in shock before hurrying behind the counter to tend to the guests.

"Gomenasai," she said as she placed down the bag and took off her coat, allowing the ikkou their first good look at her. Pale skin, long wavy brow hair, dark green eyes in a face that was eerily symmetrical. She had a golden chain around her waist, and a matching chain crown. Both were studded with amethysts and emeralds, jems that played a deep part in the bangles on her wrists and ankles, and the bulky necklace about her neck, earrings to match dangled from her ear while cuffs crawled up one's side. All of her jewelry was gold and studded in jemstones. Sighing she brushed some hair from her face to reveal a small ruby stud in her nose. Other than that her clothes were normal, long white skirt and matching white sandals, off-the-shoulder deep green top and a purple corset tank over it to match a purple belt. If it wasn't for the overabundance of jewelry she'd have looked normal.

"I'm so sorry, normally there are more people on but obviously we are rather overbooked, and with the festival tomorrow everyone is working on the food. I'm afraid we only have two rooms left, is that okay?" She asked as she pulled out the sign-in book and went to get the keys. Hakkai looked at his friends and let out a light laugh, before he signed them in. A flash of gold and Sanzo had paid for them. Turning she smiled at them, and passed over their keys. "Thank you for staying with us, dinner will be ready in a half an hour if you wish to eat at the inn's restaurant." With that Sanzo and Goku headed off upstairs to room nine while Goyjo, Hakkai, and Hakaryuu went to room three on the first floor.

Half an hour later they walked into the bar and stopped dead, it wasn't the fact that the tables were full, but rather the sight of the ashtrays that made them stop. On each of the nine small tables there sat a frog ashtray. Goyjo looked at his friends as if making sure e wasn't seeing things. Hakkai blinked and looked back at him as Sanzo led them to a small table in the back of the restaurant. Once there and their order had been placed Goyjo spoke up.

"So what do you think was up with all the girl's jewelry? She looked like she had enough weight on to feed this town." Hakkai looked up and smiled at his friends bluntness.

"Yes well..." Hakkai murmured and then noticed a commotion by the door. Just as he looked up the girl from earlier was out and directing a few carts laden down with food their way when the commotion grew louder.

"RAN!" A sharp male voice called out and the girl looked up. Smiling she walked over to the doorway. They were close enough to hear bits and pieces.

"... outskirts of town..."

"... Asshole demons!"

"... taken Li and the Ling's..."

"... you have to stop them..."

"... not like anyone else can fight..."

Hakkai looked over at Sanzo and Goyjo with a lifted brow as the girl pulled off an apron and walked to the back of the bar. From behind the bar she drew out an old golden gun and battered old katana.

"Wakarimasda. I'll go get them back." She smiled and left the restaurant causing Hakkai to push back from his chair, Goyjo soon following as Sanzo paid.

"Excuse me, you don't mean to let her fight a group of demons by herself do you?" Hakkai asked, trying to remain calm. The male who had called her over sniffed and brushed past them.

"Your lucky we have Ran here to take care of those Youkai bastards. You're not from around here so you should just leave it alone." He said as he went to start picking up the ashtrays. "Li-Lee bring me a bag to pack Ran's shit in. No one will want to stay here when she comes back. So she'll have to go back to her house in the woods for a few days. Maybe a month."

Hakkai, almost unable to control his disgust ran from the building and, saw the girl from earlier, walking down the street, helping a child along. Once the child was back with his family (who Hakkai was trying to deny he saw slap the girls hands) the girl came the rest of the way to the inn. Katanna strapped to her side, gun in one hand. Just as she was about to go back in, the man came out and shoved two big brown bags into her arms.

"Sorry Ran but no one will sleep well if you are here tonight, go back to your house." The girl smiled and nodded and turned, about to walk past Hakkai again.

"Excuse me, miss?" Hakkai asked and saw her freeze. Slowly she turned to look at him, and Hakkai saw the blood on her face, the long deep scratched across her neck.

"Y-yes?" She asked.

"Would you like some help?" Hakkai asked, "My friends and I have a car and could drive you wherever you are going and... well those look much too heavy for a single person to carry. Plus you are hurt. I don't want to bug you but I know some qi-qong techniques that could help."

The girl blinked and stared at him. "Um... well... you probably shouldn't be seen with me... the villagers wouldn't like it... and the forest is too thick to drive to my house. And um..." As she was speaking Goyjo came up behind her and took the bags from her, passing one off to Goku.

"Whatever, like we care what people think." He said with a smirk, "Take the help okyaksan."

"Ran." She said, blushing lightly as she held a hand to her neck, "My name is Ran Lii."


	2. Chapter 2

((Warning remains true. Spoilers Duh))

Hakkai insisted on taking care of Ran's wounds before they left. Ran let him but tried to convince them she'd be fine by herself. Gojyo and Goku ignored her, heading off to the forest on the outskirts of town while Sanzo walked behind them and Hakkai healed her. None of her wounds were severe but Hakkai still thought it was best to take care of them right away. Once they reached the forest Ran told them she had to lead as the forest tended to confuse people if they weren't from around town, and used to going into the forest daily.

It was quiet as she led them to her house. Once there she opened the door and tried to thank them, only to notice that the sun had gone down.

"Damnit. You'll never find your way back in the dark... it gets a mind of its own after nightfall." Ran said and stood aside, "Please come in, you can use my guest rooms." She led them in and carefully took one of the bags from Goyjo. Inside were all of the ash trays, slowly she pulled them out and set them on a shelf in her main room. Done with that she hung up the sword and gun on tack on the wall. Finally she took the last bag and went to the kitchen. Once there she put away her food and pulled out three packs of cigarettes. One Hi-lite brand, one Marlboro, and one Ark Royal. Done she placed the Marlboro, and Hi-lite on a shrine in the corner of the room, and took out an Ark Royal for herself.

Slowly she walked back out to the main room and placed a pot of tea and some cookies on the table. "Thank you for the help," she said and gestured for them to sit down. Slowly they looked at her as she poured the tea. "I'll go get the rooms ready." she said and was about to leave when Goyjo asked a question.

"So do you always face the youkai in this area by yourself?" Ran froze, eyes widening slightly, hand going to her necklace.

"Umm... Well, umm... no one else around here can fight..." She whispered, and heard a chair scrape as Gojyo stood.

"So what? They could learn. Che, letting someone, anyone, fight a group alone is just stupid. "

"Umm... well..."

"Ran-san?" Hakkai called, standing and walking to he shelf covered with frog ashtrays. "Why do you have so many ashtrays?"

"Umm... I was looking for a certain one... a frog one... and well eventually it just got to the point whee I'd buy one hoping it was the right one." Ran blushed slightly, "My friends... one of them always had a frog ashtray... and well... its the only way I can remember Tenpou..."

With the utterance of the name the Ikkou froze. Eyes tracking over to her.

"Tenpou?"

"Hai. Tenpou, Konzen, Kenren, and Goku... they were my best friends... Well..." Ran lifted a hand, scratching at her head. "Konzen was my cousin... and Goku more like a little brother than friend but yeah... I knew them long ago..."

Suddenly a gun was pointed at her and she was surrounded.

"You work for Homura." It was a statement that left her blinking.

"Homura? War Prince Homura? why would I work for Homura? How do you even know about Homura?! He's not a very well-known god!" Ran looked around the room in surprise.

"Well, seeing as he's been attacking us we kinda know the jerk pretty well." Gojyo drawled as he leaned on his shakujo.

"Homera's here? On earth?" Ran blinked, "I think I need to sit down."

"Not until you answer some questions." Sanzo growled, gun still pointed at the girl in front of him.

"What? What do you need to know?"

"Why does Homura keep calling us by those names?"

"What names?"

"Tenpou, Kenren, and Konzen." Goku spoke up, "He keeps calling them that." And Ran blinked.

"No... No way..." Ran slid to the floor, "reincarnates?"

"Um moshi moshi? Ran-chan?" Gojyo waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you a god too?"

Ran nodded, "Supreme commander Ran Lii, of the Heavenly army." Ran looked around in shock, "Goku? Kenren? Tenpou? Konzen?" She whispered, "Would you mind if I check something?"

Hakkai looked down at her, slowly kneeling, "Check what?"

"Well if he keeps calling you by those names it means he thinks you are their reincarnates... I can check to see if you are... with permission." Hakkai looked to the others worried but Goku sat down right in front of her.

"Go ahead."

Ran leaned forward and placed a hand on Goku's head, slowly light filled the room and Ran was shuddering, Goku felt the power course through him. And memories following. Memories of heaven, and Konzen. Of meeting Nataku, and Tenchan, and Ken-nii. And of Ran, the goddess of war who preferred to cook and teach. Who went on picnic with them and trained with Ken-nii with the gun and Tenchan with the sword. Then he was back.

"Ran-nii?" Goku looked up and a grin split his face, he was flying across the space to the girl who was crying, having just witnessed Memories with Goku. He hugged her and her arms came around him.

"Goku!"

"Ran-nii." Goku pulled back and grinned, "Hey can you still cook Ran-nii? Hareahetta." And Ran was laughing.

"Oy, Goku?" Sanzo called and Goku stood.

"Its ok. She was always awesome. I remember, I remember 500 years ago. And why I was in the cage... Ran-nii was our friend..." Sanzo blinked and looked at Ran.

"You unsealed his memories?"

"Um... I had to check to make sure he was Goku, my Goku... Konzen's Goku... Bt that means that you... you're cousin Konzen... and Tenpou and Kenren..."

"Explain."

"Um, Sanzo, it would be easier for Ran-nii to show you."

"Che, fine." And they sat down around her, Goku guarding her like a dog. ran slowly lifted her hands and touched each of them in the forehead, one at a time. And she saw as they remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

((Warning still, this chapter takes place 500 years ago. It explains how Ran met Kenren and Tenpou. and later Goku, also how Kenren didn't know who she was. It shows some of her relationship with Tenpou and Kenren and why she wasn't there for the rebellion. Trigger warning for rape and torture. Won't be in depth but better safe then sorry.))

500 years ago~

"Kenren Taisho! Kenren Taisho!" Kenren hung from a tree as he watched his subordinates run by, bored he took a drink from his sake bowl and waited to be found. After an hour in the tree he jumped down to go train. He figured he could bug Tenpou while he was at it and it would make it worth his while. Placeing a cigarette between his lips he rounded the corner and walked to the training fields behind Tenpou's room.

"OY TENPOU! Its training time!" Kenren called out as he walked to the gun range. Looking up he blinked as he saw his beautiful Tenpou smile out from the room and nod.

"Hai Hai Kenren Taisho. I'll be out in a moment." Kenren grinned as Tenpou called him by his title, something the other only did when he was feeling playful, pissed off, or aroused. As Kenren turned to work on his shooting he heard a female voice speak up.

"You're holding it wrong." Kenren turned in shock to see a woman standing there. Long brown hair with two deep green braids down one side of her head she wore a half-smile on her face as she walked over to him. Short red dress fluttering around her black tights. Blinking Kenren pulled a smirk onto his face.

"Oh? and how would you propose I hold it?"

"Like this," she walked behind him and helped fix his arm. Pointing the gun calmly at the target. Within half an hour they were laughing and Kenren was glad to have someone to train with. Looking up he smiled.

"Matte-nasai?" He asked as he went to the window, pushing it open and seeing Tenpou curled up on his couch with a book. "Oy oy. Tenpou?" He called out, turning slightly as he saw the girl at the window.

"Huh?" She looked inside then let out a laugh. "TEN!" She called out, jumping into the room behind Kenren and walking over to the sleeping genius.

Tenpou startled awake and looked up from behind his spectacles with a small smile. "Ran?" He asked with a laugh, "I thought you wouldn't back for a while?"

Ran laughed and sat on the floor with Kenren, "I came back early. Not much they can do about it." She smiled up at Tenpou while Kenren looked back and forth between them confused.

"Huh? Ran? As in Ran Lii?" Kenren looked at the girl sitting on the floor in shock. She just let out a laugh and smiled.

"I told you you were holding the gun wrong.

2 months later~

Ran heaved a sigh as she left the Jade emperors palace, groaning she walked down the hallways and out the door, carefully heading over to visit her aunt next door. Just as she reached Kanzeon Bosatsu's palace the door flung open and a bullet came out. Ran blinked and moved just in time to avoid being hit by- a young boy. Looking up she saw Konzen following the small one, a pissed off expression on his face.

Carefully she looked between the boy, who was now hiding behind her dress, and her cousin. "Um Konzen?" Ran asked looking over the other one. Would you like to explain why I have a child attached to my dress now?"

"No. I'm just gonna kill the brat." Konzen snarled as he neared her. Ran calmly held up her hands and smiled at her cousin.

"Now Konzen I'd prefer an explanation before I got caught in this mess and before I beat you up for who knows what." He smile sharpened, anger hidden just beneath it. "So back off and explain."

Konzen growled and leaned against a tree, "He's Goku... Kanzeon Bosatsu pushed him on me." And just like that Konzen was ranting. when done Ran looked at him bemusedly. "What?"

Ran grinned, "You kinda deserved it mr. 'I'm always bored.'" Ran then turned and sat down with Goku on the grass. Smiling she introduced herself as Ran and said she was Konzen's cousin. Goku smiled at her and decided to call her Ran-nii like he called Kenren Ken-nii.

A Week later~

"You have no right to question the authority of the emperor!"

"Don't worry you Majesty I will take complete care of my daughter." Ran snorted, if it wasn't for the fact that she knew they'd harm her friends she'd have already beaten them up. Her father turned and grinned at her, his face splitting evilly.

"Now Ran you should know what happens when you disobey father." And like that Ran was slipping under again, when she woke she was in a field far from anything else. It was the field she had been "trained" in since she was little. Groaning she tried to move only to find herself chained up. Growling she looked up to see her father move over to her. He smirked at her and tisked her. "Now Ran, you've been bad. It appears we'll have to fix your personality." And like that Ran felt herself being split in half. Memories washed forward, of her being thrust onto the field at three. Of her first "death" and then by the time she was old enough first torture rape. Until it was all mixing together, tortures and rapes and deaths until, she split.

When she looked up again all she could think of was the blood. And she struggled against he bindings.

499 years, three months, one day later~

Ran panted as she killed the last of her fathers solders, bathing in their blood and slowly laughing at their pain. Hungry she turned to look for more people to fight only to find a hand on her forehead and a light emanating from it.

Gasping she looked up at her aunt, "Kanzeon Bosatsu?"

The merciful Goddess and second most powerful deity smiled at her niece before pulling her after herself and to the portal to Earth. Done she shoved Tenpou's sword, Kenren's Gun, and the frog ashtray into her hands, before shoving her through the gate. Ran watched as heaven faded and listened to her aunt tell her of the rebellion. Tears came and she left the cave, going to find someplace to stay, until she could figure out how to fix herself again.

((Ok, thats all there is in the past for now. Nex chapter will contain flashbacks Via Hakkai and Goyjo and sex.))


	4. Chapter 4

((Ok flashbacks, Yaoi, umm three way... Seems like Non-con? But it really isn't... Um Yeah))

Ran stood as the three remembered the past, smiling she led Goku to the kitchen where she proceeded to make ramen for the young youkai. By the time she was done the others were stumbling too their feet. And hour passed before Sanzo, and Goku who was following the other and trying to make sure he was ok with the new information, went to bed. Ran cleaned up and put the dishes away, grabbing a rather large green blanket and waving at the others before she turned to bed herself.

Sighing Ran snuggled in beneath the green and red flowered blanket and drifted off to sleep. When it was morning she made sure there was food out and left to go gather water from a nearby stream. Sighing she sat down and poured water over her head, pulling a brush out to comb out the snags in her hair. Done she slowly twisted it up and into a bun when she heard a snap. Quickly she stood, turning and pulling Kenren's gun from her sheath and aiming at- Goyjo?

Blinking Ran backed down, sheathing the gun and looking at the other questioningly. Goyjo grinned and walked over to Ran.

"So, reminding us of our past huh? You sure that was a good Idea?" Goyjo asked with a small smirk as he walked closer to Ran. Ran sighed.

"I don't pick what you remember, I can only help by making it so you CAN remember." Ran sighed and brushed her hair from her face. As she did, Hakkai walked up on them.

"Well if that's the case how come you feature prominently in our memories?" At this Ran blushed, thoughts going to the past. Ran shrugged an looked over the other two. Hakkai coming equal with Goyjo and slipping his hand into his lovers.

"I didn't want to force anything, especially when you have probably a different relationship now." Gyojo grinned and pulled Hakkai into his arms, slowly kissing his lovers neck and grinning at Ran.

"Well I mean we haven't done any threesomes but we definitely still feel the same way about each other." Goyjo teased watching the blush spread across her face.

"Gomen."

"What for Ran?" Hakkai asked, "After all we were the ones who lured you into," Hakkai's breath hitched as Goyjo bit down on his neck. "The relationship."

500 years ago~

"TENPOU! TENPOU! OY TENPOU GENSUI!" Ran's irritated voice carried throughout the Field Marshal's quarters. She carried a picnic basket with her and anyone who knew her could tell she was annoyed at waiting for Tenpou and Kenren in their favorite picnic spot only for the two to never show. Frustrated she made her way over to the house figuring they were asleep or cleaning Tenpou's room. Once at the door she knocked smartly three times calling out once again, "TENPOU! KENREN!" And she opened the door, shifting her weight to compensate for the basket. Done she looked up and froze.

There in the middle of the room Sat a half naked Tenpou, his body being straddled by Kenren who seemed to be doing his damnedest to cover the other in Hickeys. As the door slipped from her fingers she blinked in shock and turned to go put the food down on the table.

"O-oy if you are going to do that you should at least lock the door!" Ran stuttered out, hands resting on top of the picnic basket.

"Now why would we do that?" Came Kenren's deep voice, and she could feel someone behind her but she didn't think she could move. "After all, the point was that we wanted you to find us, Ran-Chan." The last words were breathed into her ear and Ran froze, eyes going wide. Suddenly she turned around quickly in and found herself, in Tenpous arms.

"Do you ever take care of yourself, Ran?" Tenpou asked, his voice indicating he was slightly pissed, his eyes just dark enough that she couldn't tell if it was lust or anger. "You fight like they want you to, protect your men, and spend time as a chef. As far as i can tell I've never even seen you with someone besides Goku, Konzen, Kenren or myself. I mean maybe Gojun, but that seems to be more stressful than relaxing." Ran shrugged, hands coming up to push Tenpou away from her, and she felt a snap, cold metal circling her wrist.

"Kenren? Take her to the room will you?" Tenpou asked, walking to the door to lock it before turning back around to follow his lover to their bedroom. Once inside he watched as Ran was cuffed to the bed. "Now Ran, we know you try not to acknowledge that you need certain... needs fulfilled. But seeing what you are doing to yourself is starting to Piss. Me. Off." Tenpou bit off the last words, coming to stand at the end of the bed with Kenren. Kenren sighed and turned, arms encircling his lover- who in all reality had no right to be pissed at Ran for not taking care of herself when if not for Kenren Tenpou would be in the same state.

Slowly he ran his hands down Tenpou's sides, pulling his lovers body flush against his as he watched Ran squirm on the bed. Leaning down he nuzzled Tenpou's neck, kissing and nipping and bringing sighs of pleasure from the man in his arms. Pulling back he flicked pen his skull clasp and watched the leather fall to the floor, pulling Tenpou into his lap and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Slowly he drew the other to him, kissing him. As the kiss deepened he felt Tenpou relax, and smiled into the kiss. Pulling back for air he leaned down and captured one of Tenpou's nipples. Loving the gasp that came from his lips. After a good 15 minuets of making out the pulled apart and Kenren let Tenpou move onto stage two of their plans.

Tenpou crawled up one side of Ran and leaned down, capturing he mouth in a deep kiss, and he began to remove her sweater, using a little bit of his godhood to get it off without removing the cuffs or tearing it. Done he pulled back and tossed her sweater to a corner, eyes staying on Ran's plump kissed lips and flushed face. Slowly she shook her head, as if trying to regain control of herself. As she did that Tenpou watched Kenren start nibbling on her neck, lightly pressing open-mouth kisses along her jugular. Groaning in frustration Ran tried to pull away, only for Tenpou's arms to hold her still.

"You need to let go Ran. We've seen how stressed you get and its time you let someone else take the reigns." Frustrated Ran shook her head.

"Can't... shouldn't... won't..." She growled out, knowing that if she let go she'd become dependent on them. "No point. Not like anyone would love me..." And with that she felt Kenren move from her neck. Sighing in slight joy over the fact he was gone she opened her eyes to see the two of them glaring at her. "W-what?"

"Do you think we'd just let anyone into our bed?" Tenpou asked, voice eerily calm and devoid of life. Kenren on the other hand had stood, grabbing the sake jar and proceeding to take a drink before removing his shoes. Done he helped Tenpou remove his, slowly massaging at the feet.

"We're doing this because we love you Ran." Kenren spoke quietly, eyes flashing in anger at the woman. "You need to let go, all the anger and stress aren't good for you." Ran shook her head not believing them.

"No, no... It can't be..."

"Why not? Because you don't notice people doesn't mean they aren't paying attention to you." Kenren glared and watched as he saw Ran's resolve falter. Sighing she let her head fall against the pillow.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," She whispered eyes going shut, "Go on. If you insist..."

Tenpou smiled and removed her cuffs, leaning down to once again capture her lips in a kiss. Pulling back he removed her red dress, leaving her in black leggings and a red lace bra. Smiling calmly he removed the bra and leaned down to nuzzle her breasts. Pulling back he smirked lightly and pulled of his pants, tossing them into the ever growing discard pile. Done he turned to help Kenren with his, slowly pealing the leather away from soft supple flesh. Done he kissed his lover lightly and urged him to go around her, watching as Kenren sat at her back.

Done he pulled off her leggings and underwear in one fell swoop, looking up at the sound of a gasp coming from her mouth he grinned. One of Kenren's hands was playing with her nipples as the other one held her upright and he leaned down to kiss at her neck. Growling possessively, he leaned forward and began to lightly lap at her entrance.

Pulling back once he felt she was almost ready he grabbed the bottle of linseed oil from his bed. Knowing she had never been with anyone physically made him want to be gentle with her. Slowly he opened her up and stretched her. Once he had reached a certain level of happiness with her entrance he sat back on his heels.

"Kenren," He whispered, looking over Ran's shoulder at his lover. At a nod they lifted her up, slowly sliding into her. Once she was fully seated on both of their cocks, hands gripping tightly at any expanse of muscle she could grasp and letting out a deep-throat moan. Tenpou smiled and leaned over her back, capturing Kenren in a deep kiss as the proceeded to pound into her. Slowly she felt herself nearing release, never feeling as full as she had been before. Gasping she came, and soon the two others followed her.

Kenren was the first to pull out, standing and walking around the bed to help Tenpou out. Once Tenpou regained some of his senses he grabbed a set of lightly wet washcloths to clean them off. Slowly he wiped down Kenren's and his cocks before using the last one to wipe the cum from between Ran's legs. Grinning lightly he slid next to her and under the covers as Kenren gathered up their cigarettes and the frog ashtray, sliding into bed on the other side of her.

Done he passed a cigarette out to both of the others and slowly took a drag from the one in his lips. "Ran?" Kenren whispered and watched as her eyes fluttered open, looking at the two men in bed with her. Flushing she tried to sit up only to be held in place by Tenpou's strong arms.

"Don't. " Tenpou whispered, eyes dark with what she could tell now was a mixture of anger and lust. "Don't make me chain you again. We wanted this too Ran." And with that he slipped off into sleep, leaving a perplexed Ran looking at the other male in the room. Kenren smirked lightly and shrugged.

"Hungry? I think some of the food might still be warm." And with that Kenren pulled the picnic basket into bed with them, opening it and reaching in to grab a meat bun. Ran smiled lightly, embarrassedly, and took the bun from his hands. Kenren grinned and curled up on her other side. "Good, now I'm gonna follow Tenpou into sleep." e muttered and slowly drifted off himself. Leaving a happy, sated, and slightly confused Ran behind.

Back to now~

Ran flushed in embarrassment and played with her hair, slowly contemplating what to say when they heard a scream.


End file.
